world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813doirsami
04:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:45 -- 04:45 AA: Hi Doir. 04:45 GA: hi 04:45 GA: sup 04:45 AA: I was just thinking how long it's been since we talked. I don't think we've even really touched base since you ran off. 04:45 AA: Are you still on Derse? 04:46 GA: yeah 04:46 AA: How are things there? 04:46 GA: purple 04:46 AA: Hehe. Yeah. I remember. 04:47 AA: How are you keeping busy over there? 04:47 GA: im not really busy 04:47 GA: its reaaaally boring 04:48 AA: It's too bad you're not here. We've had so much going on. That big naked man sent us to look for a giant wooden cog that got stolen by imps. 04:48 AA: So we're chasing after them now. 04:48 GA: yeah i heard 04:49 GA: hey i also heard you and beau are together now 04:49 GA: nice job, got your flushed quadrant filled 04:49 AA: Hahaha, not you too! This "quadrant" nonsense is so silly! 04:49 AA: But yeah, me and Beau are an item. 04:49 GA: it's not silly! 04:50 GA: so do you play chess together all the time? 04:50 AA: Actually, I just asked her to start teaching me how to play. She pulled out this GIANT book about chess. 04:51 AA: Also, did you know you're apparently not supposed to have to put a book right up to your face to read it? 04:51 GA: yeah 04:51 GA: did you uh, not know how to read properly? 04:51 AA: I guess I was the only one then. 04:51 GA: pfffheheheh 04:52 AA: I can read properly! I've been reading for years! 04:52 AA: It's just apparently most people can see more than a few inches in front of their face without squinting. 04:52 GA: oh, you needed glasses? 04:52 AA: Yeah, looks like it. 04:53 GA: i have glasses but you probably cant use them 04:53 GA: youd need a custom prescription 04:53 AA: Yeah, they've got lots of different strengths, right? I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to get ones that'll suit me. 04:54 AA: Maybe if I could do alchemy I could use my character sheet for it....I made that voodoo doll, so maybe it would put the right prescription on a pair of glasses if I tried it? 04:54 GA: whod have guessed that all of the optometrists dying to meteors would be bad 04:54 GA: that might work 04:54 GA: or maybe youd make some freaky glasses made of your own flesh 04:54 AA: But if I tried it right now I'd probably get CURSED GLASSES. 04:54 GA: cursed? 04:54 AA: Full of SMILEDOG. 04:54 GA: thats not good 04:55 GA: you should call someone 04:55 AA: No. It kind of sucks. 04:55 AA: Yeah, we're working on it. 04:55 GA: but who will you call? 04:55 AA: Well in this case I called Balish. I think he might be able to help. 04:56 GA: who ya gonna call? (purpletroll!) 04:56 AA: I ain't afraid of no imps! 04:56 GA: heheh 04:56 GA: why balish? 04:57 AA: Oh, Libby thinks it's some kind of ancient troll roflmagic or something, and Balish is the closest thing to a roflmagic expert left, I guess. 04:58 AA: Or maybe it was a gigglehex. 04:58 GA: i have no idea what roflmagic or gigglehexes are but my mom knew a lot about curses 04:58 AA: Really? Do you think you would have any books back at your house about it? 04:59 GA: probably tons 04:59 AA: Oh, man, but you can't get back to your house anyway. 04:59 GA: i wonder whats going on there 04:59 GA: probably lots of baby oil everywhere 05:00 AA: Hey, did your mom make it through okay? I just talked with Beau about her parents, and I got to worrying about whether everyone's parents are okay, after this whole apocalypse thing we've gone through. 05:00 GA: i think so 05:00 AA: That's good. 05:00 GA: i saw her just before entering and just after but then i left to go adventure 05:01 AA: Hmm. Everyone's getting separated from their parents. It's kinda sad. 05:01 GA: yeah 05:01 GA: a lot of the trolls lost their parents too 05:01 GA: its really sad 05:01 AA: I mean the Colonel came with me since he's my sprite, too, but he doesn't follow me everywhere. So it's been a few days since I've seen him. 05:02 AA: And before that he spent so long doing his gibberish thing that I couldn't even talk to him. 05:03 GA: well, at least he's safe being a ghost 05:03 GA: well, normally being a ghost would be the opposite of safe but this is a special ghost 05:03 AA: It's weird. I used to get so exhausted trying to have a conversation with him since he had to be so....shouty, and "Respect the chain of command!" and all this, but I kind of miss it now. 05:04 AA: Especially after that conversation with Beau just now. 05:04 GA: oh? how did your recent conversation go? 05:05 AA: I don't want to go into it. Just....next time you see your mom, give her a hug and tell her you love her, okay? 05:05 GA: well i planned on that 05:05 AA: Good boy. =P 05:06 GA: well, good luck in your gear endeavors, sami 05:07 GA: ill meet up with you guys later, okay? 05:07 AA: You haven't....heard anything from Jack, have you? 05:07 GA: oh, uh 05:07 GA: no 05:07 GA: i sorta stopped talking to him after the whole murder thing 05:07 AA: I'm really worried about you after what happened at that thing. 05:07 GA: im... fine 05:07 AA: I hope so. 05:07 GA: totally fine 05:08 AA: Keep an eye out. And try not to go out alone--always have someone watching your back, if you can. 05:08 AA: And get back to us as quick as possible. 05:08 GA: i will 05:08 GA: see ya later 05:08 AA: Later. 05:08 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:08 --